Ghost (eBook)
|}} Introduction (blurb) Continuing the adventures of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]], as Captain David Gold, Commander Sonya Gomez, and the rest of the Starfleet's miracle workers solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. Dr. Elizabeth Lense has left the da Vinci, returning to Earth to have the child conceived in another universe. But she arrives home to find that her estranged mother - renowned archaeologist Jennifer Almieri - is dead, and the investigation into her death is being handled by Starfleet. Soon Lense finds herself entwined in a web of intrigue, where everything she thought she knew about her mother is called into question. Also returning to Earth is Bart Faulwell, recovering from the near-fatal injuries sustained in Signs from Heaven, and looking forward to a reunion with his lover Anthony Mark. But the reunion is far less satisfying than he'd been expecting. Two crew members face major crossroads in their lives... Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • • Livilla Darly • Han Duren • Bart Faulwell • Elizabeth Lense • Jonathan Lense • Anthony Mark • Leonard McCoy • Gordon Plath • Brett Ryan • Montgomery Scott • Jo Stern • Preston Strong • T'Var Jennifer Almieri • Johann Sebastian Bach • Richard Daystrom • Albert Einstein • Matt Franklin • Rachel Garrett • David Gold • Jolen • John Paul Jones • Idit Kahayn • James T. Kirk • Wanda Landowska • Martia • P8 Blue • Rod Portlyn • Saad • Sarjenka • Sharihana • • Fabian Stevens Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • • : • shuttle Locations :Ardana • Cardassia • Casperia Prime • Deep Space 9 • Drura Sextus • Dumbarton Gardens • Dumbarton Oaks • Earth • Gil'Tarkna • Jerusalem • Old Georgetown • Pennsylvania Avenue • R Street • Rome • Rura Penthe • San Francisco • Sherman's Planet • Sol system • SpaceDock • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Command • Stratos • Vulcan • Washington, DC • Washington Circle • Womb of Fire Races and cultures :Betazoid • Chameloid • Founder • Hebitian • Human • Klingon • Nasat • Tholian Gil'Tarkna native States and organizations :Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service (SCIS) • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Forensics Division • Starfleet Security • United Earth Police • Xenoarchaeology and Antiquities Department Other references :Adonis • African violet • Antarean scent-globe • Ardanan parasite • autopsy • Bajoran cicada • bellaclavion • Bible • bioweapon • bloodwood • bougainvillea • bourbon • Buddha • Class M • denticle • diener • DNA • Genesis • Gospel of Saint John • harpsichord • jevonite • Kefarian apple • Kewpie doll • Lincoln Memorial • Marlburnian ruby • metamorph • mitochondria • Nobel Prize • Peckman • perfume • Personal Guidance System • Rosetta Stone • Sartusian pit bull • sehlat • William Shakespeare • shapeshifter • silicon • SNP typing • sonic decon unit • stasis field • telemere • template • tentacle • Tholian crystal-lattice • Twelfth Night • transporter • Tyrolian purple carrot • vermicelli • Visiting Officers Quarters • Voltak • Vulcan harp • wedding Information This story takes place one month after the events of Signs from Heaven. This story makes reference to unidentifiable genetic material connected to an ancient Tholian settlement. Though this seems to echo some of the plot points in the Star Trek: Vanguard series, there does not seem to be an explicit connection. Related Stories Connections Bottomless | aftera=Most recent story | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevMB = Not yet placed| nextMB = Not yet placed| voyages1=SCE| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:CoE eBooks